A Rather Interesting Day
by GummyBearParade
Summary: Same "Harry duels Voldemort and gets sent to the past" storyline...won't be continued - up for adoption. First fic, please read!


**Hey, readers of FanFiction! This is my first story fic thing, and I don't plan on continuing it, because...well...I have other things to do. But if you want to continue it for me...hint hint wink wink...I would love to read what you turn it into!**

**I don't own Harry Potter and all its characters. Though I do own the first seven movies...;)**

* * *

><p>"AVADA KEDAVRA!"<p>

Harry dodged the bright green curse with ease, glaring at its sender. "Please! Do you really think that that is going to kill me when blocking it is as easy as dodging?" He glared into the other duelist's red, bloodthirsty eyes, his heart beating fast. Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts, and he and his friends were doing their best to protect as many people possible from the deadly...man...thing. He, Ron, and Hermione were at the top of their game, flinging spells and curses – from as simple as _wingardium leviosa _to as dark as _sectumsempra _– at the approaching Death Eaters, despite the fact that they had just spent a year in hiding, searching for and destroying horcruxes.

They had mostly succeeded; all of them were destroyed except for the live one. Voldemort. All they had to do was get rid of him and they would be done. Poof. Simple, right? Wrong. While they were all _very_ impressive wizards, Voldemort was better. However, Harry had just had a bunch of lessons with Hermione and Ron on faster reflexes and identifying spells, so he was slowly getting the upper hand.

And Voldemort knew it. He was pulling out all the stops, hesitating at nothing, just so these little kids would die and leave him alone so he could continue taking over the wizarding world.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry cried.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shrieked again. The two spells collided in midair and, like three years previous, connected. The familiar bead of light was balanced on the two beams of light, and both casters were putting their all into pushing it at the other. These two wizards were pretty evenly matched in power, though, so the bead didn't move much.

Harry brushed his sweaty hair out of his face, not taking his focus off of Voldemort. The bead started inching, slowly, to the pale, snake-faced man, and Harry felt a tiny bit of relief.

That was a grave mistake, though, because Voldemort grinned an evil grin and muttered something incomprehensible. Harry felt a strange tingling sensation and looked around. The demolished Great Hall was getting fainter and fainter.

Harry felt a jolt of shock. What kind of magic could do this? They couldn't Apparate or Disapparate in Hogwarts, as Hermione reminded them so many times, yet it seemed that they were leaving the battle and going somewhere else.

Harry didn't have a long time to ponder this, nor his new surroundings, as Voldemort started throwing more and more curses at him.

Harry threw up a hasty shield and felt presences behind him. Sending a couple spells at Voldemort, he glanced to his sides, where three people were standing.

Had he not recognised them right away, he would have hexed them and cursed them into oblivion, but they were instantly identified as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" Sirius Black said, noticing a bright orange light appear in the middle of the Great Hall. He and the rest of the Marauders were at the last Welcome Feast of their Hogwarts years, and it was out of the ordinary to have something like that come up.<p>

He only became more surprised when the orange light became the shapes of two people.

One was a boy that was roughly his age, give or take a year or two, with messy black hair that looked like James'. He was very skinny, as though he had been starved for a while, and his robes were ripped and muddy. he spared no glance at the hundreds of students around him, nor the teachers running down from the staff table, choosing to keep his gaze locked on his opponent. They were dueling, and it was _intense_. They looked like they really hated each other; snarls and growls ringing throughout the dead silent hall, curses thrown with extreme accuracy at each other.

The boy's opponent was very scary looking, and that was an understatement. His face was pale, so pale that if Sirius didn't see him moving and dodging like he was, he would've said that he was dead. He was very tall, having at least a foot on the boy, who admittedly wasn't very tall anyway. His fingers were long and spiderlike, curving around his wand like they acted of their own accord. Sirius didn't see how someone could control fingers that long.

But the most frightening of the man's features were his eyes. They were vivid red, flat, and hungry for death. Sirius didn't know what he would do if he was being glared at by the man, yet the boy that was facing him seemed to be doing a pretty good job.

Suddenly, there was another orange light right behind the boy. He shot a couple of curses at the man, none of which Sirius either heard or understood, then turned to the light, which had turned into three people. He sighed a tiny sigh of relief and turned back to the man.

The three people that appeared behind the boy were very scared looking. Not for the boy, no, they seemed to be absolutely sure that he knew what he was doing and could make it out of the duel alive. No, they were staring at the Great Hall, and all the students, and the teachers, who were now standing in front of the particularly frightened students, taking everything in with a shocked expression. Obviously, Hogwarts was the last place they expected to be right now...

Sirius turned his gaze back to the boy. He and the man were now circling each other, eyes locked, wands at their waists. They weren't shooting spells at each other. They seemed to be – wait, no, surely not – _talking__?_ Civilly?

"So, Tom—"

Dumbledore jumped, but no one noticed. Surely this wasn't him...he still vaguely looked like the boy he used to be...

"—tell me. What kind of spell did you use to leave the battle? It must've been very dark, since I've never heard of anything that did that sort of thing. Have you heard of anything like that, Hermione?" the boy said, not taking his eyes off his opponent. His voice did not quaver at all, and Sirius was amazed. If he had been dueling like that, he would be worried. This boy was already scoring points with him.

One of the girls behind him jumped at being spoken to; she was very drawn into her thoughts. "What? No, no..."

"Thought so," the man said, bored, also not taking his glare off the boy. "Of course the Mudblood doesn't know anything..."

_ "Don't call her a Mudblood!"_ the boy screamed, and a curse shot out of his wand without him saying anything or moving.

The man shielded the curse almost lazily, then sent a killing curse at the girl.

The boy said, "_Accio_!" and the girl moved closer to him by a few inches, enough to let the sickly green light pass and hit a wall.

The girl glared at the man and made a move to curse him herself, her wand raising, but the boy pushed her out of the way. She glared at him, but he was preoccupied.

"What did I say about trying to kill my friends?" His tone would sound hysterical on someone else, but on him it sounded normal.

"To not to," the man said flatly, fingering his wand. He may have acted indifferent, but Sirius noticed the hatred behind his red eyes. He couldn't tell if it was for the boy or his friend.

"Exactly. So what are we going to do next time?" The boy was talking like he was disciplining the man, like the man had just stepped on an ant and the boy was telling him that the ant had a life too...

"Make sure I aim better and kill you first. AV-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" the boy yelled, cutting the man off.

The man snorted. "Do you _really _think that a pathetic first year spell like that is going to save you?" Sirius silently agreed – Expelliarmus _was_ pretty basic.

The boy looked unperturbed. "If you remember, _Tom_, Expelliarmus is what saved me against you three years ago. Did you think it was pathetic then?"

Sirius' mind was reeling. If this boy was right, then he would've dueled with this man when he was fourteen or fifteen. That is _way _too young to be in a life or death situation.

"Yes. And I told _you_ to stop calling me Tom." The man, Tom, snarled again.

"What would you prefer?" the boy asked sweetly. "My lord?"

No way. It couldn't be.

"Voldie-wart?"

It _was._ Voldemort. And he was fighting this boy who seemed too young...too young to be dueling with the worst Dark Lord in the history of forever...and he acted like it wasn't a new thing...

Gasps rang out in the Great Hall over the name. Everyone wanted to scream, but were petrified at the thought of what Voldemort would do if they made a noise. A few of the first years fainted.

"Or my personal favorite, Moldyshorts?"

Did this boy have a death wish? Did he _want_ to die?

The redheaded boy behind the black-haired, Voldemort-dueling boy spoke up for the first time. "Harry," he said urgently and quietly, though everyone could hear him since the Great Hall was deathly silent. "Stop. Shut up. We don't want you to die."

A malicious grin broke out across Voldemort's face.

"Oh, thanks for that vote of confidence, Ron..." the black-haired boy murmured.

Ron looked appropriately sheepish. "I just meant—"

"Well isn't this _sweet_," Voldemort said, his grin still in place. "The famous Harry Potter's friends don't even think that he can beat me! Oh, this is too good..."

Whispers about the 'famous Harry Potter' surely would've been spoken, hadn't everyone been frightened out of their wits by Voldemort.

There was another orange light blossoming, this time behind Voldemort. It morphed into a whole big group of people wearing masks and black robes...

Sirius' heart sank. Once Harry Potter was taken care of, and his friends too, then the Death Eaters and Voldemort would surely turn on the students and teachers...and the teachers could only hold them off for so long...

"Ah. I see you brought your _friends."_ Sirius was taken aback at the coldness in Harry's voice. He was perfectly fine with taunting Voldemort in a normal voice, but once the Death Eaters got there, then things were bad...?

"Yes. My friends. Or servants. Whichever you may prefer."

"Your remaining ones, you mean. My classmates and I have done a great job with the rest of them...not to mention Ron's mum and my classmates' parents...shame you can't have everyone here to help you..."

Ron's ears turned pink at the mention of his mum, but he didn't look remotely embarrassed at what she had done.

"Yes, yes," Voldemort said impatiently, "but enough idle chitchat. My friends, my faithful Death Eaters, brought here the same way that we and your friends were brought here—"

"Oh, you mean that was a spell?" Harry asked. He looked oddly elated at this revelation, but Sirius was lost on why is was good. He knew that he just had to wait to find out, though.

"_Finite_!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the Death Eaters, who started vanishing before their eyes.

Voldemort looked enraged at Harry's actions. He raised his wand to, no doubt, administer the deadly curse to Harry, but instead of _avada kedavra _coming out of his mouth, he seemed to have taken a leaf out of Harry's book and said, "_Finite_."

Harry threw up a shield and started talking again. This was the weirdest duel that Sirius had ever seen. They were alternating between talking normally and trying to kill each other – it was slightly disconcerting.

"I feel flattered, Tom, that you decided that an idea used by little old me was good enough to make it into your approved list. Besides, that Finite that I just sent at your friends was permanent, so they can't come here to be with you anymore. Shame, isn't it?"

Voldemort snarled again and started sending curse after curse, hex after hex, Unforgivable after Unforgivable, at Harry.

Harry, looking unperturbed, threw up a gigantic silver shield that seemed to grab hold of every single beam of light coming his way and turn it into sparks of harmless light. Sirius wondered vaguely what kind of shield would do that, but gave up once he realised that his would never be _close_ to what Harry's was, since Harry seemed to be unnaturally powerful.

Sirius turned to the staff table, trying to figure out what Dumbledore's reaction would be to this…to his surprise, Dumbledore was watching the duel hungrily, like the winner would provide the answer to life itself.

Sensing that Dumbledore wouldn't be giving him anything to work with, Sirius turned his gaze back to the duel.

Voldemort deflected yet _another_ of Harry's very precise spells and started grinning maliciously. It kind of made Sirius nervous, since he was looking like he had one final trick up his sleeve.

Before anyone could react, though Harry came close, Voldemort had swung on the spot and vanished, Apparating right out of the Great Hall. Titters immediately rang out, wondering how he had done it, but Sirius wasn't listening. He was watching Harry. Harry, who had finally noticed his surroundings and was staring right at the Gryffindor table with an expression of utmost horror on his face, like there was someone there that shouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...tell me what you think...I love reviews!<strong>

**Alex**


End file.
